Schicksalsjahre eines Hobbits
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: NEUES ZUHAUSE FÜR DIE SCHICKSALSJAHRE! Überarbeitete Version und neue Kapitel gibt es in Zukunft nur noch bei Stories of Arda ... Link in meinem Profil
1. Kapitel 1: Reisepläne überarbeitet

**Author notes:  
**Für all jene, die sich jetzt wundern, warum anstelle des erwarteten Kapitel 50 noch einmal das Kapitel 1 aufscheint... dafür gibt es zwei Gründe:

1. ich bin dabei die komplette Geschichte noch einmal zu überarbeiten. Zusätzliche Emotionen und ettliche kleine Details werden jetzt auch Einzug in die ersten Kapitel finden, denen es an beidem mangelte.

2. ich, oder besser gesagt, die Schicksalsjahre, ziehen um. Da ich mit schon länger unzufrieden bin und nun auch posting Erlaubnis für deutsche Geschichten bei Stories of Arda erhalten hab, wird es hier künftig keine weiteren Updates geben. Wer also wissen will, wie es weiter geht und einen Blick auf die überarbeitete Version werfen will, den verweise ich zu Stories of Arda. **  
**

Und noch einmal, für all jene, die nicht gerne lange Bemerkungen des Autors lesen:

**- **

**WICHTIG! **

**Die Schicksalsjahre ziehen um! **

**Eine komplett überarbeitete Version und neue Kapitel gibt es auf Stories of Arda!**

(den Link zu der Seite findet ihr auf meinem Profil... irgendwie klappt es nicht, einen Link in ein Kapitel zu schreiben... ich weiß, warum ich umziehe!) **  
**

**-**

**- **

**Kapitel 1: Reisepläne**

_- _

_Frühling 1380 AZ:_

-

Frodo Beutlin lehnte am Stamm der großen Eiche, einem mächtigen Baum auf dem höchsten Punkt eines Hügels vor dem Brandyschloss, und kaute an einem Grashalm. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die letzten warmen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Er war froh, dass der lange Winter nun endlich vorüber war.  
"Ich liebe den Frühling"  
Frodo blinzelte, als er die Worte vernahm. Meriadoc Brandybock, der von allen nur Merry genannt wurde, sein drei Jahre jüngerer Vetter, nahm einen tiefen Zug der frischen Frühlingsluft. Seine hellbraunen Locken schimmerten rot im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, als er sich neben Frodo zu Boden fallen ließ. Dieser Frodo ließ sich davon nicht stören, schloss erneut die Augen und bemerkte somit nicht, wie Merry ihn lange und eingehend betrachtete. Ein schelmisches Grinsen trat auf das Gesicht des jüngeren Hobbits und schließlich schlich er sich näher an seinen Vetter heran, streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und kitzelte den ahnungslosen Hobbit am Bauch. Erschrocken und mit einem Schrei fuhr Frodo auf und stürzte sich sogleich auf seinen Vetter, der überrascht auf den Rücken fiel.  
"Ich wusste, dass dich das wieder aufweckt! Das tut es immer" lachte Merry siegreich, schob Frodo von sich weg und stand auf um sich das Gras aus der Hose zu klopfen. "Wir werden zum Abendessen erwartet", sagte er schließlich beiläufig. "Es gibt Pilze"  
Frodo strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, sprang sogleich auf die Beine und streckte sich.  
"Wer zuerst zu Hause ist, darf sich auch zuerst die Pilze schöpfen" rief er dann und rannte den Hügel hinab.  
"Das ist ungerecht" protestierte Merry lauthals und eilte seinem Vetter hinterher, entschlossen, ihn einzuholen. "Frodo"  
Vollkommen außer Atem erreichten sie schließlich die Haupteingangstür des Brandyschlosses, wo sich Frodo eine kurze Rast gönnte und triumphierend grinste, als Merry ihn schließlich eingeholt hatte.  
"Das war nicht gerecht", brachte der junge Hobbit keuchend hervor und warf seinem Vetter einen strafenden Blick zu. Doch dann hellte sich seine Miene plötzlich auf und ein verschmitztes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. "Ich werde die ersten Pilze bekommen"  
Mit diesen Worten stieß er Frodo von der Tür weg, stürmte hinein und eilte schnurstracks durch die vielen Gänge des Brandyschlosses.  
"Langsam, langsam" Esmeralda fing ihren Sohn an der Tür zum Esszimmer auf. Frodo, der Merry auf den Schritt gefolgt war, hätte sie beinahe umgerannt.  
"Hallo", sagte er knapp und ging zum Tisch, während er es Merry überließ, seine Mutter zu beruhigen.  
An seinem Platz angekommen, schenkte Frodo seiner Mutter, Primula Brandybock, ein kurzes Lächeln und ließ seinen Blick dann suchend über den Tisch wandern. Es waren schon beinahe alle versammelt und es gab viel Gelächter und laute Gespräche, doch von den Pilzen fehlte jede Spur.  
Merry setzte sich schließlich neben ihn und warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu, den Frodo erwiderte.

Primula Brandybock kannte ihren Sohn gut, besser, als es dem jungen Hobbit beizeiten lieb war. Sie wusste, wie gierig er werden konnte, wenn Pilze auf dem Tisch standen und würde auch dieses Mal wieder dafür sorgen müssen, dass er sich anständig benahm. Für einen Hobbit von seiner Herkunft geziemte es sich nicht, gierig zu essen. Zwar war er noch ein Kind von gerade einmal elf Sommern, doch Primula war sehr bedacht um die Zukunft ihres Sohnes und je früher sie ihn ein anständiges Verhalten lehrte, desto leichter würde es für Frodo werden, dieses in späteren Jahren umzusetzen, dabei war sie sich mit ihrem Gatten, Drogo Beutlin, einig.  
Sie bemerkte die Blicke, die zwischen Frodo und Merry hin und her gingen, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen warf sie ihrem Sohn einen wissenden Blick zu, woraufhin der junge Hobbit den Kopf senkte. Primula lächelte. Sie hatte ihren Sohn gut erzogen, musste ihn nur ab und an daran erinnern.

An Frodos gesenktem Kopf erkannte Merry, dass sein Vetter durchschaut und ihr Spiel vorüber war. Sie würden wohl doch warten müssen, bis ihnen die Pilze auf den Teller gegeben wurden, anstatt selbst Hand anzulegen.

Gorbadoc Brandybock, einstiger Herr von Bockland, der sein Amt erst vor wenigen Jahren an seinen Enkel Saradoc weiter gereicht hatte, lachte auf, als er die schuldbewussten Gesichter der beiden Jungen sah. Er hatte die Ehre am Kopfende gegenüber dem Herrn von Bockland zu sitzen und daran würde sich auch bis zu seinem Tod nichts ändern.  
"Ihr seid mir vielleicht zwei Halunken! Nur Dummheiten im Kopf! Es steht euch förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ihr es auf die Pilze abgesehen habt, aber keine Sorge, ich denke, es sind genug für alle da." Er zwinkerte den Hobbits zu und lächelte amüsiert.

Frodo konnte diesem Lächeln nichts abgewinnen, blickte stattdessen verlegen in die andere Richtung, wo er in das zufriedene Gesicht seiner Mutter blickte. Er seufzte leise, als er erkannte, wie leicht er zu durchschauen war, als ihn plötzlich der Duft von frischen Pilzen in der Nase kitzelte.  
Merry stieß ihn in die Rippen, als große Töpfe mit Pilzen herein getragen wurden. Mit leuchtenden Augen verfolgten die jungen Hobbits, wie die Schüsseln auf den Tisch gestellt wurden und sogen genüsslich den Duft der Köstlichkeiten in sich auf, während sie darauf warteten, eine große Portion geschöpft zu bekommen.  
Bald darauf war es still, wie es bei den Essenszeiten meist der Fall war. Kaum jemand wollte sich durch Gespräche vom Essen abhalten lassen.

-

-

-

Einige Zeit später war Frodo in seinem Zimmer, im östlichen Bereich des Brandyschlosses, den er mit seinen Eltern bewohnte und zog sich um. Im blassen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien und im schwachen Schein einer Kerze kämpfte er mit den Manschetten seines Hemdes, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.  
Merry stand im Zimmer noch ehe Frodo ihn hatte herein bitten können. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Rate mal, was ich gerade erfahren hab"  
"Was", fragte Frodo neugierig und ließ sich von Merrys Grinsen anstecken. Wenn sein Vetter so aufgedreht war, konnte es sich nur um eine gute Nachricht handeln.  
"Rate" forderte der junge Hobbit.  
Frodo wurde ganz kribbelig. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn Merry ihn zu solchen Ratespielen zwang, wo er doch genau wusste, dass er sehr neugierig war und es nie abwarten konnte, Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Noch dazu hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, was seinen Vetter so glücklich stimmen könnte. Er musste allerdings nicht lange raten, denn noch ehe er seinen ersten Vorschlag verlauten konnte, sprudelten die Neuigkeiten aus seinem Vetter hervor.  
"Wir werden zu Bilbo gehen! Morgen. Du und deine Eltern, ihr werdet ihn besuchen und ich darf euch begleiten" Merry drehte sich aus lauter Übermut einmal um sich selbst.  
Frodos Augen leuchteten vor Freude. "Wir werden zu Bilbo gehen", frage er ungläubig.  
"Ja" rief Merry beschwingt, packte Frodo bei den Händen und sprang mit ihm im ganzen Zimmer auf und ab.  
Primula trat in das Zimmer und lächelte, als sie die beiden Hobbits auf dem Bett hüpfend antraf. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr die gute Nachricht bereits erfahren."  
"Wie lange", fragte Frodo aufgeregt und war mit einem Satz von seinem Bett gesprungen, wohl wissend, dass seine Mutter es nicht gerne sah, wenn er darauf herumhüpfte. Primula nickte zufrieden und ging an den Schrank, wo sie nach einigen Hosen und Hemden suchte, die sie für die Reise einpacken wollte.  
"Bilbo hat uns für eine Woche zu sich eingeladen", tat Primula kund, beinahe so, als wäre dies nichts Besonderes, doch konnte sie sich das Lächeln dabei kaum verkneifen.  
"Eine ganze Woche"  
Frodo konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er liebte es, seinen Onkel zu besuchen. Eigentlich war Bilbo sein Vetter, doch das machte ihm wenig aus. Für ihn war Bilbo schon immer mehr ein Onkel gewesen, als ein Cousin. Der alte Hobbit lebte im Westviertel, einen ganzen Tagesritt vom Brandyschloss entfernt und reiste deshalb nur selten nach Bockland um Frodo und seine Familie zu besuchen. Frodo war dies nur Recht, war er schließlich viel lieber bei Bilbo zu Besuch in Beutelsend. Bilbo hatte diese große Höhle ganz für sich allein und Frodo genoss die Ruhe dort. Das Brandyschloss war zwar um einiges größer, doch hatte es auch einige Bewohner mehr. Und manchmal schien es Frodo zu überfüllt, obwohl er sich hier sehr wohl fühlte.

Merry sprang schließlich auch vom Bett und Primula nahm ihn sogleich bei der Hand nachdem sie die Kleider vorübergehend auf dem Schreibtisch platziert hatte.  
"Es ist Zeit für dich zu Bett zu gehen", meinte sie und scheuchte den jungen Hobbit aus dem Zimmer, ehe sie ihrem Sohn einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. "Und für dich auch, mein Kleiner"  
"Bis morgen" rief Merry seinem Vetter noch zu, bevor er in sein eigenes Zimmer in den Hauptgängen des Brandyschlosses davon eilte.  
Frodo winkte dem jungen Hobbit lächelnd hinter her. Seine Augen leuchteten im Kerzenlicht und seine Wangen waren vor lauter Aufregung leicht gerötet. Noch immer lächelnd ließ er sich schließlich auf sein Bett fallen, schaffte es endlich seine Manschetten aufzuknöpfen und schlüpfte schließlich in sein Nachtgewand. Mit strahlenden Augen dachte er an Bilbo. Wie sehr es ihn doch freute, den alten Hobbit bald wieder zu sehen. Er fragte sich, ob er auch Sam wieder treffen würde. Sam war der jüngste Sohn von Bilbos Gärtner Hamfast Gamdschie und nur um wenige Monate jünger als er selbst. Er war ein guter Freund, doch leider konnte Frodo ihn nur treffen, wenn er in Hobbingen, also bei Bilbo zu Besuch war.

Gähnend ging er schließlich in das Zimmer seiner Eltern, das dem seinen gegenüber lag. Es waren die einzigen Zimmer im östlichen Gang und während sein eigenes klein und behaglich war mit einem kleinen Fenster, war jenes seiner Eltern groß und geräumig und besaß einen eigenen Kamin. Ein warmer Feuerschein hieß ihn willkommen, als er eintrat und der Geruch von Pfeifenkraut kroch ihm sofort in die Nase.  
Drogo Beutlin saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, zog verträumt an seiner Pfeife und lächelte über etwas, das Primula gesagt haben musste. Frodos Mutter saß in einem Sessel neben Drogo und besserte ein Loch in einer von Frodos Hosen aus. Ihre hellbraunen Locken schimmerten golden im Licht des Feuers und ihre blaugrünen Augen sprachen von Zufriedenheit und Glück. Als sie ihren Sohn erkannte, legte sie Nadel und Faden beiseite und winkte ihn zu sich. Lächelnd setzte sich Frodo auf die breite Armlehne ihres Sessels, umarmte seine Mutter und kuschelte sich an sie, wie er es jeden Abend tat.  
"Freust du dich auf Morgen"  
Drogo Beutlin sah lächelnd zu seinem Sohn. Er war ein stolzer Hobbit und liebte seine Familie über alles, ganz gleich wie viel getuschelt worden war, als er vor vielen Jahren Primula zur Frau genommen hatte. Die Hobbits aus dem Westviertel waren jenen im Bockland nicht immer gut gesonnen und die Heirat eines Beutlins und einer Brandybock hatte für viel Aufregung gesorgt. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Drogo seine Heirat und den Umzug in das Brandyschloss, den diese mit sich gebracht hatte, niemals bereut. Mit jedem Tag schien er Primula mehr zu lieben und Frodo gehörte sein ganzer Stolz. Nichts machte ihn glücklicher, als seinem Sohn wichtige und weniger wichtige Dinge zu lehren und seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Frodo war ein tüchtiger und sehr gelehriger Junge und Drogo hätte zufriedener nicht sein können.  
"Sehr", murmelte Frodo schließlich, schon fast eingeschlafen.  
"Du wirst früh aufstehen müssen. Es wird eine lange Reise", ließ Drogo ihn wissen.  
Frodo nickte nur schwach. Drogo lächelte kopfschüttelnd und strich seinem Sohn durch die Haare.  
"Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett", sagte Primula schließlich, nahm Frodo bei der Hand und führte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Drogo sah ihnen hinter her und steckte sich die Pfeife zwischen die Lippen. Es würde noch einiges zu tun geben, bevor sie aufbrechen konnten.

Müde kroch Frodo in sein Bett und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen. Im schwachen Licht der Kerze schienen nicht nur seine Augen zu leuchten, sondern sein ganzes Gesicht schien in hellem Glanz zu erstrahlen.  
"Ich freue mich auf Bilbo. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder eine seiner Geschichten zu hören", flüsterte er und seine blauen Augen nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an. "Elben, Mama, ich würde sie zu gerne einmal selbst sehen."  
"Das wirst du bestimmt, Frodo, eines Tages", versicherte sie leise und deckte ihn ordentlich zu, ehe sie einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Stirn hauchte. Frodo kicherte, als ihre Haare ihn am Hals kitzelten. "Schlaf jetzt. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag werden."  
Frodo nickte schwach, nuschelte ein leises "Gute Nacht" und schloss die Augen.  
"Gute Nacht, mein Kleiner", flüsterte sie sanft, bevor sie an das Fußende des Bettes trat und den Schrank nach einem Rucksack durchsuchte, in den sie die Kleidungsstücke einzupacken gedachte. Ihr früher Aufbruch verlange, dass sie noch heute alles zusammenpackte, auf dass es am Morgen nur mehr auf den Ponywagen geladen werden musste.  
Als sie die bereitgelegten Hosen und Hemden schließlich eingepackt hatte, ging sie noch einmal zu ihrem Sohn, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante. Liebevoll betrachtete sie das zufriedene Gesicht ihres Sohnes, wobei sie ihm zärtlich eine Strähne seines dunklen Haares aus der Stirn strich.  
"Du hast selbst etwas elbisches an dir, mein Sohn", wisperte sie und ihre Augen schienen nicht nur ihren Sohn wahrzunehmen, sondern alle Stärken, Schwächen, guten und schlechten Eigenschaften, die in ihm verborgen lagen. "Ich habe es zwar nie gesehen, das schöne Volk, doch du hast ohne Zweifel etwas elbenhaftes an dir. Ein Leuchten geht von dir aus, das die Herzen aller berührt, die sich die Zeit nehmen, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe es selbst beobachtet. Große Dinge stehen dir noch bevor und ich bin sicher, irgendwann wirst du den Elben begegnen."  
Lange blieb Primula bei ihm sitzen, betrachtete das zufriedene Gesicht ihres schlafenden Sohnes. Dann strich sie ihm ein letztes Mal über die Wange und küsste seine Stirn, ehe sie die Kerze auspustete, leise das Zimmer verließ und die Türe hinter sich schloss.


	2. Kapitel 2: Ein langer Weg

**Author notes.  
**Da es hier immer noch nicht besser wurde und die Formatierung des ganzen Dokumentes immer noch einmal wiederholt werden kann, werd ich mich wohl geschlagen geben. Möchte trotzdem nochmal anmerken, dass** man die neuen Kapitel auf Stories of Arda finden kann.** Der genaue Link findet sich in der Inhaltsangabe der Geschichte und auf meinem Autorprofil.

Außerdem findet sich dort auch eine neue deutsche Geschichte: **Das Band, das uns verbindet - **eine Geschichte über Pippin, der während dem Ringkrieg lernt, was es heißt, für jemanden da zu sein.

Würde mich freuen, euch auf Stories of Arda wiederzufinden :)

**-**

**------**

**- **

**Kapitel 2: Ein langer Weg**

**- **

"Aufstehen! Ein langer Weg steht uns bevor."  
Frodo blinzelte verschlafen, als er die Stimme seines Vaters vernahm. Kaum ein Sonnenstrahl drang durch das kleine Fenster über seinem Bett herein und Frodo folgerte daraus, dass es noch sehr früh sein musste. Zu früh, um sich aufwecken zu lassen. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach seiner Decke, zog sie sich über den Kopf und hing seinen Träumen nach.  
"Ich dachte, du freust dich auf den Besuch bei Bilbo", stellte Drogo verwundert fest, doch ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, denn er wusste, dass er seinen Sohn so unter den weichen Daunen hervor locken konnte.  
Bilbo! Frodo hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie ihn besuchen wollten. Blitzschnell warf er seine Decke zurück. Seine Müdigkeit schien mit einem Mal verflogen, auch wenn er herzhaft gähnte, als er rasch aus seinem Nachtgewand schlüpfte, sich das Hemd überzog und in seine Hosen stolperte.  
"Von mir aus kann es sofort los gehen", rief er vergnügt, während er sich noch die Hosenträger zurechtzupfte. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, während er seinem Vater in einer flüchtigen Umarmung um den Hals fiel. Drogo kam nicht einmal dazu, die Zärtlichkeit zu erwidern, so schnell hatte Frodo sich wieder daraus gelöst und war aus dem Zimmer geeilt. Verdutzt blickte er seinem Sohn hinterher. Hätte er gewusst, wie rasch der junge Hobbit aus dem Bett zu bekommen war, hätte er schon viel früher daran gedacht, ihn mit kleinen Versprechungen zu locken.

Wie der Wind huschte Frodo durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge in den mittleren Teil der großen Hobbithöhle, in der so früh am Morgen kaum Geschäftigkeit herrschte und trat schließlich durch die Haupteingangstür nach draußen, um die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu begrüßen. Ein kühler Morgenwind hieß ihn willkommen und verfing sich in seinen ohnehin schon zerzausten Locken. Dem jungen Hobbit lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, doch hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, den schmalen Pfad zur Hauptstraße hinunter zu laufen, wo er bereits von Merry erwartet wurde.  
"Na endlich, ich dachte schon, man würde dich überhaupt nicht aus dem Bett bekommen!" tadelte der jüngere Hobbit, als er von der bereitstehenden Kutsche sprang und seinem Vetter entgegen kam.  
"Meinetwegen kann es sofort los gehen", ließ Frodo ihn wissen.

Er schenkte seinem Vetter nur einen kurzen Blick, trat dann aber an das braun-weiß gescheckte Pony heran, das vor den Wagen gespannt war und sie nach Hobbingen begleiten sollte. Zärtlich strich Frodo ihm über die Nüstern und wisperte leise Worte des Grußes, woraufhin Merry beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
"Du begrüßt das Pony, hast aber keine netten Worte für deinen Vetter übrig."  
"Das Pony war heute auch noch nicht frech zu mir, im Gegensatz zu dir", entgegnete Frodo trocken und schielte verstohlen zu seinem Vetter, der sich in gespieltem Trotz von ihm abwandte nur um kurz darauf leise in sich hineinzukichern.

Primula, die dabei war die letzten Dinge im Wagen zu verstauen, beobachtete das Schauspiel und lächelte kopfschüttelnd ob dem nüchternen Tonfall ihres Sohnes. Die beiden jungen Hobbits liebten es, sich gegenseitig ein wenig aufzuziehen. Dass solche Spielereien auch in Streit ausarten konnten, hatte sie bei ihnen nicht zu befürchten, dazu verband sie eine zu enge Freundschaft. Selbst wenn Frodo und Merry Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben sollte, was durchaus vorkam, hatten sie sich bald darauf wieder versöhnt, schafften es am Ende doch nicht, lange ohne den anderen auszukommen.  
Als auch das letzte Gepäcksstück schließlich verstaut war, richtete Primula ihren Blick zum Himmel. Morgenröte erstrahlte hinter den Bäumen des Alten Waldes weit ihm Osten. Ein leichter, frischer Wind wehte über die Wiesen vor dem Brandyschloss und ließ die Grashalme erzittern. Es versprach ein angenehmer Tag zu werden.

-

------

-

Drogo überprüfte gerade noch einmal das Geschirr des Ponys, als ein Wiehern an sein Ohr drang. Überrascht hob er den Kopf und erblickte einen Ponywagen der aus Bockenburg auf das Brandyschloss zugerattert kam.  
Frodo, der in einen Umhang gewickelt neben seinem Vater stand, hörte das Wiehern ebenfalls und blickte neugierig auf den daher fahrenden Ponywagen. Er fragte sich, wer zu solch früher Stunde schon unterwegs sein konnte, als er plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm und dem Wagen jubelnd entgegen sprang.

Peregrin Tuk, von allen nur Pippin genannt, saß auf dem Kutschbock und winkte seinem Vetter aufgeregt zu. Frodo hatte den fast fünf Jahre jüngeren Hobbit schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und nicht damit gerechnet, ihn ausgerechnet heute zu treffen. Pippin lebte in den Großen Smials, der Unterkunft der Tuks im Westviertel des Auenlandes, und kam nur alle paar Monate auf einen kurzen Besuch nach Bockland. Sein Vater war der Thain des Auenlandes und hatte deshalb ständig etwas zu tun, was auch der Grund dafür war, weshalb Pippin meist nur mit seiner Mutter und einer seiner drei älteren Schwestern zu Besuch kam. Umso überraschter war Frodo, als er neben Pippin sowohl den Thain Paladin, als auch dessen Frau Heiderose erkannte.  
Kaum hatte Frodo den Wagen erreicht, sprang Pippin vom Kutschbock, um seinen Vetter, sehr zum Verdruss seiner Mutter, übermütig zu begrüßen.

Drogo grüßte den Thain, als Paladin sein Pony schließlich zum Stehen brachte und ebenfalls vom Wagen sprang. "Was führt euch zu solch früher Stunde her?"  
"Wir wollten so viel vom Tag nutzen, wie wir konnten und sind deshalb in der Nacht gereist", erklärte Paladin, während er Heidrose vom Kutschbock half.  
Freudig trat er schließlich an Drogo heran und umarmte seinen Freund brüderlich, um ihn gebührend zu begrüßen.  
"Verreist ihr?", fragte er dann, mit einem Blick auf den bereitstehenden Ponywagen, während Drogo auch Heiderose willkommen hieß. "Das wäre schade, denn wir hatten einen etwas längeren, wenn auch unangekündigten Besuch hier geplant. Pippin wollte seine Vettern wieder sehen und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Saradoc sich ausreichend um meine Schwester kümmert", er zwinkerte, was Drogo zum Lachen brachte.  
Paladin mochte seine Schwester vielleicht gerne wieder sehen, doch er wusste genauso gut, wie Drogo selbst, dass Esmeralda in guten Händen war. Als Frau des Herrn von Bockland mochte sie zwar beizeiten sehr beschäftigt sein, doch mangelte es ihr an nichts. Ingeheim vermutete Drogo, dass Paladin viel mehr darauf erpicht war, von Gorbadocs reich gedeckter Tafel zu kosten, denn auch wenn Saradoc inzwischen Herr von Bockland war, war Gorbadocs guter Ruf noch immer weit verbreitet.  
Dennoch konnte Drogo sich nicht wirklich über die unbeschwerten Worte freuen und blickte betrübt zu Pippin, der bereits in ein Gespräch mit Frodo vertieft schien. Er seufzte leise.  
"Pippin wird sehr enttäuscht sein, denn wir wollten gerade aufbrechen. Wir werden für eine Woche nach Hobbingen gehen. Bilbo hat uns zu sich eingeladen."

"Bilbo?", fragte Pippin entsetzt, der die letzten Worte mitgehört hatte. "Und ihr geht jetzt?" Seine Stimme zitterte, während er versuchte, die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen, zu unterdrücken. Verzweifelt blickte er von Frodo zu dessen Vater, dann zu seinen eigenen Eltern und wieder zurück zu Frodo. Seit über zwei Wochen hatte er nun schon gebettelt, wieder einmal nach Bockland fahren zu können, doch immer hatte es geheißen, er solle Geduld haben und auf wärmeres Wetter warten. Nun war das Wetter wärmer und er war auch endlich in Bockland, doch Frodo sollte nicht da sein.

Mitfühlend legte Frodo dem jungen Hobbit eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah traurig zu seinem Vater auf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Besuch bei Bilbo auch Nachteile mit sich bringen konnte. Gerne wollte er bei Pippin bleiben, doch er freute sich auch sehr darauf, nach Hobbingen zu reisen. Hin und her gerissen konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, welche Möglichkeit die bessere war. Plötzlich hörte er, wie Merry vergnügt aufschrie, hob überrascht den Kopf und erblickte seinen Vetter, der zwischen Esmeralda und seiner Mutter den schmalen Pfad herunter kam. Einen Augenblick später war der junge Brandybock Pippin auch schon um den Hals gefallen und sprang vergnügt von einem Bein aufs andere, was Frodo ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte.

"Wir könnten ihn mitnehmen", meinte Primula, nachdem sie die Tuks begrüßt und den Grund für ihre betrübten Gesichter erfahren hatte. "Bilbo hat bestimmt noch ein weiteres Zimmer frei und zur Not können wir ihn bei Frodo oder Merry einquartieren."  
Primula lächelte Pippin zu, als sich dessen Augen aufhellten. Sie wusste genau, dass er die Ohren gespitzt hatte, auch wenn er sich das nicht hatte anmerken lassen. Pippin war ein gewitzter Junge, immer für einen Streich bereit und konnte beizeiten recht anstrengend sein. Doch er war auch liebenswert und Primula hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Sie wusste, wie sehr Frodo und Merry an ihm hingen und zweifelte nicht daran, dass Pippin zu Tode betrübt gewesen wäre, hätten sie ihn zurückgelassen.  
"Ich kann mitkommen? Und Merry auch?"  
Pippin blickte verwundert von einem zum anderen, richtete seinen Blick dann bittend auf seinen Vater, die grünen Augen groß und voll stillem Verlangen, sodass es unmöglich war, ihm eine Bitte abzuschlagen. Paladin ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren, sah wiederum fragend zu Drogo, denn hierbei hatte er nicht zu entscheiden.  
Frodo sah darin die große Möglichkeit, seiner Zwangslage zu entgehen. Mit einem Ausdruck, der Drogo das Blaue vom Himmel versprach, sollte er ihm diesen Wunsch gewähren, blickter zu seinem Vater auf. Drogo musste ganz einfach zustimmen, dafür würde er in den kommenden Tagen auch sehr folgsam sein.

Drogo lachte ob dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot und wuschelte sowohl seinem Sohn, als auch Pippin durch die Haare. "Von mir aus kann er gerne mitkommen. Ob wir nun mit zwei oder drei Hobbitjungen reisen, macht wohl kaum einen Unterschied."  
Pippins Augen strahlten. Er sprang erst seinem Vater um den Hals, dann Drogo und Primula und zu guter letzt schenkte er auch seiner Mutter eine feste Umarmung.  
Merry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und auch Frodo wurde mit jedem Augenblick glücklicher. Er sollte nicht nur Bilbo wieder sehen, sondern auch in der Begleitung seiner beiden liebsten Vettern nach Hobbingen reisen. Besser konnte dieser Tag gar nicht mehr werden.

"Also gut, dann kann es ja los gehen!" rief Drogo schließlich. "Steigt auf den Wagen!"  
Pippin und Merry verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und kletterten auf die Kutsche während Paladin noch einen Rucksack mit Pippins Sachen darin verstaute. Frodo machte es sich zwischen seinen Eltern auf dem Kutschbock gemütlich und drängte zum Aufbruch, als  
Esmeralda an Primulas Seite kam und ihr einen Korb hinauf reichte. Saradoc hatte ihn mitgebracht, als er sich von Merry verabschiedet hatte. Frodo konnte hören, wie sie seiner Mutter etwas zuflüsterte, verstand ihre Worte jedoch nicht.

Dann konnte es endlich losgehen. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung. Die frühmorgendliche Kälte war verflogen und auch die Morgenröte war bereits in strahlenden Sonnenschein übergegangen, als der Wagen schließlich gemächlich nach Norden, in Richtung Bockenburg ratterte.  
Frodo hätte zufriedener nicht sein können, als ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien und seine Wangen wärmte. Eine Weile kuschelte er sich an seine Muter, drehte sich dann aber zu den anderen beiden jungen Hobbits, die hinter ihm saßen und löcherte Pippin mit Fragen. Er wollte alles erfahren, was zurzeit in Tukland vor sich ging und Pippin wusste vieles zu berichten. Der junge Tuk hatte seine Augen und Ohren überall, wo sie nicht hingehörten, stellte viele Gerüchte richtig und setzte neue in die Welt. Vor allem über seine drei Schwestern und deren vorhandenen, und nicht vorhandenen Heiratspläne, wusste er einiges zu erzählen, was sehr zur Erheiterung von Merry und Frodo beitrug.  
Drogo und Primula konnten dieser Art der Neugier jedoch wenig abgewinnen und mahnten Pippin bald still zu sein.  
"Du steckst deine Nase viel zu tief in Dinge, die dich nichts angehen, Peregrin Tuk", mahnte Drogo streng, woraufhin Pippin eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte und beschämt den Blick senkte. Frodo und Merry tauschten einen kurzen Blick und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nur Pippin beherrschte diesen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck so perfekt und er allein war Grund genug, Pippin noch mehr Gerüchte und kleinere Geheimnisse aus den Großen Smials zu entlocken.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Brandyweinbrücke überquert und Frodo hatte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne gerichtet. Sie folgten nun der Großen Oststraße nach Westen. Inzwischen herrschte reges Treiben auf den Straßen und Feldern, die sich zu beiden Seiten der Straße erstreckten. Der Frühling hatte Einzug genommen ins Auenland. Es duftete nach Blumen und die ersten Frühlingsboten sprossen in allen Farben aus dem Boden. Junge Hobbits jeden Alters brachten gemeinsam eine Herde Schafe auf die Weide, Bauern pflügten mit Ochsenkarren ihre Felder, Frauen hingen ihre Wäsche zum Trocknen auf, während sie auf ihre jüngsten Kinder Acht gaben. Ein junger Hobbit, erschreckte ein etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen, indem er ihm einen Frosch unter die Nase hielt. Frodo kicherte leise und erinnerte sich daran, wie auch er die Mädchen im Brandyschloss des Öfteren mit Fröschen, Käfern und anderen Kriechtieren zum Kreischen gebracht hatte.  
Sein Blick wanderte schließlich zum Pony, das gemächlich dahintrabte. Verträumt verfolgte er die gleichmäßigen Schritte des Tieres und warf dann einen Blick auf die Zügel, die locker in der Hand seines Vaters lagen. Schweigend ließ er seine Augen auf den abgenutzten Lederstriemen ruhen, ehe er schließlich fragte, ob auch er die Zügel halten durfte.  
Sein Vater sah ihn überrascht an. "Wenn du denkst, dass du das kannst."  
"Natürlich", versicherte Frodo überzeugt.  
Drogo lachte, legte seinem Sohn die Zügel in die Hand, jedoch ohne sie los zu lassen und zeigte ihm, wie man sie richtig hielt. Frodo begriff schnell, bestand schließlich kein großer Unterschied zum Halten von Reitzügeln und Drogo blickte voller Stolz zu seiner Gattin. Frodo strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er schließlich ein Gefühl für die Zügel bekam, sich zu seinen Vettern umwandte und voller Stolz verkündete, dass er das Pony jetzt lenkte.

Sie hatten gerade Weißfurchen hinter sich gelassen, als sie sich zu einer kurzen Rast entschlossen. Die Kinder klagten über Hunger und Primula entschied, dass es Zeit für den Elf-Uhr-Imbiss war. Der Boden war noch feucht und so packte Primula eine Decke aus und breitete sie unter einer in voller Blüte stehenden Kastanie aus. Die Sonne schien ihr warm ins Gesicht, während sie den Inhalt des von Esmeralda erhaltenen Korbes untersuchte und allerlei Leckereien, wie Kekse, Nusskuchen und belegte Brote zu Tage zauberte. Drogo war unterdessen von den Kindern in Anspruch genommen worden, die ihm stolz ihr Wissen über die ersten Blumen des Frühlings kund taten oder sich von ihm belehren ließen. Als Primula sie aber zum Essen rief, waren die Blumen schnell vergessen und alle vier Hobbits saßen binnen weniger Momente unter der Kastanie und langten kräftig zu.

Als sich der Wagen nach einem kurzen Mahl wieder in Bewegung setzte, hatte Frodo bei seinen Vettern Platz genommen. Während Primula und Drogo ihre Habseligkeiten wieder zusammengepackt hatten, hatten die jungen Hobbits die Zeit genutzt und einige Steine vom Wegrand aufgesammelt. Diese wurden nun genauestens verglichen. Jeder Splitter wurde untersucht, auf dass am Ende der schönste Stein erwählt werden konnte. Der Finder desselben, Pippin, wurde mit viel Anerkennung belohnt.

Bald hatte die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht und Pippin war der erste, der nach einem Mittagessen fragte. Auch die anderen Jungen klagten über knurrende Mägen, was Drogo sehr verwunderte, hatten die jungen Hobbits doch nichts anderes zu tun, als im Wagen zu sitzen. Primula hatte jedoch mit dem enormen Appetit der Kinder gerechnet und eine Mittagspause im Schwimmenden Balken in Froschmoorstetten eingeplant.  
Sehr zur Freude von Frodo, Merry und Pippin lenkte Drogo ihr Pony nur kurze Zeit später nach Süden und folgte einem Weg, der von der Großen Ostraße abzweigte. Ein hölzernes Schild kündigte das Gasthaus bereits an und nur wenige Augenblick darauf, lag auch schon der Duft von gebratenem Speck und Eiern in der Luft.

Nur wenige Hobbits waren zur Mittagsstunde im Gasthaus anzutreffen, da die meisten zu Hause mit ihrer Familie speisten. Die wenigen Hobbits, die sich dennoch im Schwimmenden Balken eingefunden hatten, unterhielten sich lautstark. Die Blicke der drei jungen Vettern wanderten immer wieder neugierig zu einer Gruppe von älteren Hobbits deren Kartenspiel immer wieder durch laute Ausrufe oder Gelächter unterbrochen wurde.  
Drogo gönnte sich einen großen Krug Bier zu seiner Mittagsmahlzeit, die er mehr oder weniger schweigend zu sich nahm. Erst nach dem Essen suchte er das Gespräch mit Primula, zündete sich eine Pfeife an und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. Merry, Frodo und Pippin hatte er erlaubt, ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen, doch hatte er sie mehrere Male ermahnt, vorsichtig zu sein und Frodo die Verantwortung für seine jüngeren Vettern übertragen. Zwar war er sich durchaus bewusst, dass Frodo einer solchen Verantwortung nicht gewachsen war und er selbst oft die dümmeren Ideen hatte, als Merry, doch wenn Drogo sah, wie glücklich Frodo ein solches Zeichen des Vertrauens machte, ließ er ihn gerne in dem Glauben, alt genug zu sein, um auf seine jüngeren Vettern aufzupassen. So lange die jungen Hobbits in der Nähe des Schwimmenden Balkens blieben, konnte ohnehin nichts passieren.

Von den neugierigen Blicken, die auf den Reisenden ruhten, bemerkten Primula und Drogo wenig. Auch das Gemurmel, das durch den Raum gegangen war, als sie mit ihren drei Schützlingen eingetroffen waren, hatten sie kaum wahrgenommen. Vielen Bewohnern des Ortes war der Herr Beutlin bekannt und selbst hier, in Froschmoorstetten, gab es einige, denen Bockland und das sonderbare Volk dort nicht geheuer war, doch wagte keiner, dies zu laut kund zu tun, da viele um Primulas Herkunft wussten.

-

------

-

Der Nachmittag verging schnell. Frodo, Merry und Pippin unterhielten sich lautstark über die Neuigkeiten, die sie in Froschmoorstetten hatten in Erfahrung bringen könne, während sie mit einigen ansässigen Kindern gespielt hatten, doch mit der Zeit wurden sie immer ungeduldiger. Gelangweilt saßen sie zwischen den Gepäcksstücken und fragten immer öfter, wann sie denn endlich ihr Ziel erreichen würden. Um die aufkommende schlechte Stimmung zu vertreiben, kletterte Primula schließlich nach hinten und versuchte, die Kinder mit Ratespielen bei Laune zu halten, war ihr auch gelang. Die Vettern waren von ihrer Idee sehr angetan und Primulas Beisein war bald nicht mehr von Nöten und sie konnte wieder zu Drogo nach vorne steigen, während die Kinder zufrieden spielten.

Die Sonne stand schon tief im Westen. Nur mehr wenige der goldenen Strahlen schimmerten noch hinter den westlichen Hügeln des Auenlandes, als Drogo die Große Ostraße schließlich verließ und die Kutsche in die Wasserauerstraße lenkte. Da es abends noch recht frisch war, hatte Primula die Kinder angewiesen, ihre Umhänge anzuziehen. So saßen die drei Jungen warm eingewickelt hinten im Wagen und versuchten mühevoll, ihre müden Augen offen zu halten.

Als Drogo in den Feldweg einbog, war es bereits dunkel. Er hielt auf den Hof der Hüttingers zu, wo er sein Pony unterzustellen gedachte. Drogo hatte Bilbo zuvor gefragt, ob es einen Platz gab, wo er sein Pony für die Zeit ihres Besuches unterstellen konnte und dieser hatte ihm versichert, dass Tom Hüttinger bestimmt noch eine freie Box in seinem Stall hatte und so war es auch gewesen.

Tom Hüttinger war ein guter Freund von Bilbos Gärtner Hamfast. Er war ein herzensguter Hobbit und immer bereit, andere zu unterstützen, wo er nur konnte. Auf Bilbos Bitte hin, hatte der Bauer gerne eine seiner freien Ponyboxen zur Verfügung gestellt, denn dem Herrn von Beutelsend wollte er eine solch bescheidene Bitte nicht abschlagen. Außerdem konnte er das Geld gut gebrauchen, um seine Frau Lily und seine fünf Kinder zu ernähren, auch wenn er Drogos Pony bestimmt auch ohne Gegenleistung bei sich aufgenommen hätte.

"Guten Abend, Herr Beutlin! Guten Abend, Frau Primula!"  
Tom Hüttinger trat gerade aus der Eingangstür seines Hauses und eilte die wenigen Stufen in den Hof hinab. Er hatte eine Laterne in der Hand und obschon er einige Jahre jünger war, als Drogo, zierten bereits erste graue Strähnen seinen dunklen Krauskropf. "Hattet ihr eine gute Reise?"  
"Guten Abend!" grüßte Drogo den Bauern und brachte das Pony zum Stehen.  
Tom war sofort an Primulas Seite und half ihr, vom Wagen zu steigen. Ein breites Lachen zierte sein pausbäckiges Gesicht und das Licht der Laterne ließ dunkle Schatten über seine Wangen huschen.  
Primula begrüßte den Bauern freundlich und bedankte sich dafür, dass sie ihr Pony bei ihm unterstellen durften.  
"Das geht schon in Ordnung. Der gute Herr Bilbo hat mir schon vor ein paar Tagen mitgeteilt, dass ihr kommen wolltet und in meinem Stall ist noch genug Platz für ein weiteres Tier", teilte dieser mit, ehe er sich verwundert umsah. "Wie geht es dem jungen Herrn Frodo?"  
Mit einem Lächeln nickte Primula zum hinteren Teil des Wagens. Der Bauer folgte ihrem Blick und begann ebenfalls zu lachen. Die drei jungen Hobbits lagen eng aneinandergekuschelt zwischen den Gepäcksstücken und schliefen tief und fest. Ihre zufriedenen Gesichter wirkten ein wenig erschöpft. Die lange Reise hatte offensichtlich ihren Tribut gekostet.  
Drogo machte sich daran, dass Pony abzuspannen, doch der Bauer hielt ihn von der Arbeit ab und bot ihm an, sich sofort auf den Weg zu machen, in Anbetracht dessen, dass die Kleinen bereits so müde waren.  
"Ich werde mich um das Tier kümmern und für den Wagen finde ich auch noch einen Platz", versicherte er, woraufhin Drogo ihn dankbar gewähren ließ und stattdessen die ersten Rucksäcke auslud.  
Primula weckte unterdessen die Kleinen.  
"Aufwachen! Wir sind da!" flüsterte sie ihnen ins Ohr.  
Die Kinder blinzelten verschlafen. Pippin gähnte herzhaft, während Merry sich verschlafen die Augen rieb und Frodo nicht einmal Anstalten machte, aufwachen zu wollen.  
"Kommt, es ist nicht mehr weit!" versicherte sie ihnen, als sich schließlich auch Frodo aufsetzte, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und ein wenig verwirrt von einer Seite zur anderen blickte. Primula half ihnen aus dem Wagen und reichte jedem der jungen Hobbits einen Rucksack, während Drogo sich den Großteil des restlichen Gepäcks auflud, sodass sie nur mehr einen übrigen Rucksack und Esmeraldas Korb zu tragen hatte.

Dankbar verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich von Tom, um den restlichen Weg nach Beutelsend zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Bald hatten sie die Lichter des Hofs hinter sich gelassen und waren zurück auf der Wasserauerstraße, der sie nach Hobbingen folgten.  
Frodo war vollkommen erschöpft und hielt sich an der Hand seiner Mutter, um nicht zurück zu bleiben, während Drogo Merry und Pippin je eine Hand reichte, denn auch sie waren müde von der langen Fahrt. Das letzte Stück ihrer Reise schien ihnen jedoch das längste, denn auch Drogo und Primula sehnten sich nun nach einem gemütlichen Bett und als die Lichter Hobbingens zu beiden Seiten die Straße beleuchteten, nahmen sie diese kaum wahr, sondern liefen zielstrebig zum Bühl, in dessen Bauch Beutelsend gegraben worden war. Frodo, Merry und Pippin stolperten die Straße entlang, konnten kaum mehr ihre Augen offen halten und waren sogar zu müde, um sich darüber zu beklagen.

Endlich erreichten sie den Bühl. Eiligst folgten dem Pfad, der sich an dessen Seiten entlang nach oben wand und taten die letzten Schritte zu Bilbos Höhle. Schon von weitem sahen sie Beutelsend und das einladende Licht, das durch die kleinen, runden Fenster nach draußen drang, weckte selbst in den Kindern die letzten Energiereserven und ließ sie eiligst dem warmen Lichtschein entgegen laufen.  
Primula hatte gerade die Gartentür geöffnet, als sich auch die große, runde Eingangstür der Höhle öffnete, und ein kräftig gebauter Hobbit in teuren, dunklen Samthosen und einer edlen Weste heraus trat. Sein ergrautes Haar schimmerte im schwachen Licht. Ein Lächeln zierte das fröhliche, runde Gesicht und gütige Augen strahlten vor Freude. "Da seid ihr ja endlich!"  
Frodos Augen funkelten, als er den Alten sah und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
"Bilbo!" jubelte er und sprang seinem Onkel in die Arme, glücklich, nach so langer Zeit wieder bei ihm zu sein. Bilbo ging in die Knie um Frodo aufzufangen und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
"Mein lieber Junge! Wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen!"


	3. Kapitel 3: Besuch bei Bilbo

**Author notes:  
**Wie es scheint, will ich einfach nicht aufgeben, aber da ich immer wieder enttäuscht werde und meine schön formatierten Kapitel immer wieder neu formatieren muss, gebe ich endgültig auf. Hier noch ein letzter Verweis auf die Seite, auf der Die Schicksalsjahre und alle anderen meiner Geschichten gefunden werden können.

www. storiesofarda. com/ author.asp? AuthID285  
(Leerschritte löschen)

-

-----

-

**Kapitel 3: Besuch bei Bilbo**

**- **

"Wie ich sehe, seid ihr zu fünft", stellte Bilbo fest, als er seine Gäste herein bat.  
Mit Freuden traten die erschöpften Reisenden in die warme Hobbithöhle und entledigten sich ihrer Taschen, während vor allem Pippin und Merry mit großen Augen um sich blickten.  
In weiser Voraussicht hatte Bilbo neue Kerzen in die Halterungen an den Wänden gesteckt und sowohl jene in der Eingangshalle, als auch die im langen Gang dahinter, der zu den einzelnen Räumen führte, entzündet. Primula seufzte, froh darüber endlich wieder die behagliche Wärme und das Licht einer Hobbithöhle um sich zu haben.  
"Paladin und Pippin kamen gerade nach Bockland, als wir aufbrachen", erklärte Drogo unterdessen und hängte seinen Mantel an einen Kleiderhaken. "Pippin wollte Frodo und Merry besuchen und wir dachen, wir bringen ihn mit. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht. Er braucht auch kein eigenes Zimmer, sondern kann bei Frodo oder Merry schlafen."  
"Nein, das macht nichts", sagte Bilbo rasch, "und der junge Herr Tuk bekommt natürlich auch sein eigenes Zimmer."  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Bilbos Lippen und er zwinkerte Pippin aufmunternd zu.  
Trotz seiner Müdigkeit, durch die er kaum noch in der Lage war, seine Augen offen zu halten, grinste Pippin von einem Ohr zum anderen. Die Bezeichnung ‚Herr Tuk' gefiel ihm außerordentlich. Daran konnte er sich gewöhnen.

Die drei jungen Hobbits reichten ihre Umhänge und Mäntel an Primula weiter, die sie an einen der Haken hängte. Frodo schien jegliche Müdigkeit hinter sich gelassen zu haben und machte sich sofort auf, Beutelsend zu begutachten. Wann war er das letzte Mal hier gewesen? Er wollte sich genau umsehen. Ob sich wohl etwas verändert hatte, seit seinem letzten Besuch? Mit vor Begeisterung leuchtenden Augen ging er durch den hell erleuchteten Hauptgang und schielte in jeden Raum, dessen Tür geöffnet war. Doch kein Zimmer zog seine Aufmerksamkeit so auf sich, wie jenes, das am hintersten Ende der großen Höhle lag.  
Das Zimmer, in dem er immer schlief, wenn er zu Besuch war.  
Die Tür war bereits geöffnet und Frodo lugte vorsichtig hinein. Hier brannten keine Kerzen, doch das Licht eines kleinen Feuers, das im Kamin flackerte, reichte ihm aus, um alles erkennen zu können. Das Bett, das sich gleich links neben der Tür befand, war bereits für ihn hergerichtet worden. Die Decke lag ordentlich gefaltet am Fußende und das Kissen war frisch aufgeschüttelt. Dunkle Vorhänge wehten über einen kleinen Schreibtisch in der linken Ecke gegenüber dem Bett, als ein leichter Wind herein blies. Kein anderes Geräusch war zu vernehmen und Frodo blieb ehrfürchtig in der Tür stehen. Er liebte dieses Zimmer, hatte das schon immer getan. Etwas Besonderes schien von ihm auszugehen.

"Frodo?", erschrocken fuhr er herum, als ein dunkler Schatten sich über ihn senkte und seine Mutter ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab, forschte in seinem Ausdruck nach Unbehagen, fand jedoch keines.  
Frodo nickte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er seine Mutter an, blickte dann aber wieder in das Zimmer, wobei ein sonderbarer Glanz in seine Augen trat.  
Das Zimmer...", er stockte, schien einen Moment nach dem richtigen Ausdruck zu suchen, "Es ist wie für mich gemacht."  
Als er sich wieder zu Primula umwandte, war der sonderbare Glanz in seinen Augen verschwunden und doch wirkte er ein wenig verwirrt. Vermutend, das Erschöpfung den Grund für seine Verwirrung darstellte, schmunzelte Primula.  
"Vermutlich hat Bilbo es deshalb für dich ausgewählt."  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Frodos Lippen und er nickte schwach. Primula wuschelte ihm durch die braunen Locken und küsste seine Stirn, als ein kühler Windhauch über ihre Wangen strich. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf, bemerkte das offene Fenster und machte sich auf, es zu schließen, um die Wärme des Kaminfeuers im Zimmer zu halten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Esszimmer, wo Drogo bereits mit Merry und Pippin an einem großen Tisch saß. Bilbo hatte Holundersaft bereitgestellt und eine Flasche Alter Wingert wartete nur darauf, leer getrunken zu werden.  
Frodo blickte sich staunend um. Ihm war, als hätte sich wirklich alles verändert, seit seinem letzten Besuch. Auch im Esszimmer hatte Bilbo alle Lampen und Kerzen angezündet und der Raum war förmlich von Licht durchflutet. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und der Duft von Pinienholz lag in der Luft und mischte sich mit dem von Kartoffeln und frisch gebratenem Fisch, den Bilbo in eben jenem Moment herein trug. Frodo eilte zum Tisch, wo er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass das Essen geschöpft wurde.  
Die Hobbitkinder schlugen zu, als hätten sie die vergangenen drei Tage nichts mehr zu essen bekommen, doch je länger sie aßen, desto müder wurden sie und am Ende war Pippin nicht einmal mehr dazu in der Lage, seine Kartoffeln aufzuessen sondern wäre beinahe über seinem Teller eingeschlafen. Merry und Frodo hatten sich bis dahin lautstark an den Gesprächen der Erwachsenen beteiligt, doch als Primula schließlich entschied, Pippin zu Bett zu bringen, tat auch Merry mit einem geräuschvollen Gähnen kund, dass er zu solch später Stunde für gewöhnlich schon lange im Bett war.

Während Bilbo Pippins Bett vorbereitete, ging Primula dem jungen Hobbit beim Umziehen zur Hand. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie den erschöpften Tuk endlich in sein Nachtgewand gesteckt hatte und als es schließlich soweit war, brauchte es nur mehr eine warme Decke und ein weiches Kissen und der junge Hobbit war tief und fest eingeschlafen.  
Primula ließ die Türe zu seinem Zimmer offen, ging dann kurz zu Merry, um auch ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und trat zu guter letzt auch in Frodos Zimmer. Ihr Sohn war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als sie an sein Bett trat, doch ihr Anblick entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. So erschöpft er von der Reise auch war, Primula konnte sehen, dass er glücklich war und nichts hätte ihr Herz mehr erfreuen können.  
"Gute Nacht", wisperte sie und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn

Beruhigt, dass alle ihre Schützlinge wohlauf waren und in ihren Betten lagen, kehrte Primula schließlich ins Esszimmer zurück, wo Bilbo und Drogo bereits bei einem Glas Wein und einer Pfeife Altem Tobi vor dem Feuer saßen und sich miteinander unterhielten. Primula setzte sich zu ihnen und es sollte spät werden, bis die Hobbits in dieser Nacht zu Bett gingen.

-

------

-

Als Frodo am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er sich nicht sofort klar, wo er sich befand. Während er verwirrt die letzten Bilder eines Traumes abschüttelte, kehrte die Erinnerung jedoch zurück und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Zufrieden bettete er seinen Kopf bequemer auf das Kissen und blieb verträumt in seinem Bett liegen. Er schnüffelte. Das Feuer im Kamin war schon lange herunter gebrannt, doch der holzige Duft des Pinienholzes war noch nicht völlig verflogen. Aber da war noch ein anderer Geruch, ein besonderer Duft, ohne den das Zimmer nicht die gleiche Geborgenheit ausgestrahlt hätte, die Frodo nun fühlte. Der Duft war dem im Zimmer seiner Eltern im Brandyschloss ähnlich, und doch war er ganz anders. Einige Zeit versuchte Frodo, den Geruch zuzuordnen, gab es aber bald auf und entschied, dass es sich dabei einfach nur um den besonderen Geruch seines Lieblingszimmers in Beutelsend handelte.

Die Ruhe genießend, drehte Frodo sich noch einmal zur Seite und schlummerte. So bemerkte er nicht, wie sich die Zimmertüre öffnete und Pippin auf Zehenspitzen in sein Zimmer tapste, um sich neben ihn zu legen.  
"Frodo?", flüsterte der junge Hobbit, als dieser sich im Halbschlaf rührte. "Bist du wach?"  
Pippin stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen, um einen Blick auf Frodos geschlossene Augen zu erhaschen, woraufhin sein Gesicht einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck annahm. Einen Augenblick war er versucht, seinen Vetter wachzurütteln, als dieser plötzlich blinzelte.  
Der warme Hauch eines Atemzuges kitzelte Frodo am Nacken und rief ihn zurück aus der Welt der Träumenden. Verwundert wandte er sich um, als er das Gesicht seines Vetters erkannte.  
"Pippin, was machst du denn hier?"  
Der junge Hobbit blickte verlegen zur Seite und im schwachen Tageslicht, das durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge hereindrang, glaubte Frodo zu erkennen, dass sich dessen Wangen erröteten.  
"Ich…", stotterte der junge Tuk und spielte verlegen mit einem Zipfel der Bettdecke, "… es war so still in meinem Zimmer und …"  
Frodo brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was ihm sofort wieder Leid tat, als er Pippins beschämten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sein Vetter war immerhin fast fünf Jahre jünger als er, und bestimmt noch nicht oft ohne seine Eltern verreist, wenn er das überhaupt jemals war. Außerdem war Pippin die Ruhe in Beutelsend ebenso wenig gewohnt, wie Frodo selbst, denn die Großen Smials waren nicht weniger überfüllt, als das Brandyschloss in Bockland. Es war nur verständlich, dass der junge Hobbit, der den Lärm vieler hundert Verwandten gewohnt war, Angst bekam, wenn er morgens aufwachte und keine Geräusche vernahm.  
Frodo legte einen Arm um seinen Vetter und warf seine Decke zurück, sodass Pippin ebenfalls von der wohligen Wärme, die ihn umgab, profitieren konnte.  
"Wann immer du dich einsam fühlst, kannst du zu mir kommen", versicherte er lächelnd, erfreut darüber, dass Pippin ausgerechnet seine Nähe gesucht hatte.  
Pippin lächelte verlegen, kroch dann aber unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich an seinen Vetter.

Lange verweilten die jungen Hobbits nicht im Bett und traten bald in den Gang hinaus, der nur mehr spärlich beleuchtet war, da Bilbo inzwischen die meisten der Kerzen gelöscht hatte. Den Weg in die Küche fanden die jungen Hobbits trotzdem ohne Schwierigkeiten, denn sie wurden vom wohlriechenden Duft gebratenen Specks angezogen, der ihre Mägen zum Knurren brachte.  
Frodo und Pippin gingen jedoch nicht sofort in die Küche, sondern blieben in der Tür stehen und beobachteten amüsiert, wie Bilbo alles für das Frühstück vorbereitete. Der kräftig gebaute Hobbit mit dem leicht ergrauten Haar hatte sich eine Schürze umgebunden und stand am Herd, wo er geschäftig mal in der einen, mal in der anderen Pfanne rührte.  
Die Sonne schien durch das runde Küchenfenster und spiegelte sich in den Pfannen und Töpfen. Kein anderes Licht erhellte den Raum, abgesehen vom flackernden Schein der Feuerstelle, über deren züngelnden Flammen eine Teekanne hing, aus deren Nase bereits kleine Dampfwölkchen aufstiegen.

"Guten Morgen, ihr zwei! Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"  
Die Hobbits tauschten einen verwunderten Blick, überrascht, dass Bilbo sie entdeckt hatte, obschon er ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Schulter zuckend traten sie dann an seine Seite.  
"Besser kann man in diesem Zimmer gar nicht schlafen, Bilbo!" antwortete Frodo glücklich und schielte neugierig in eine der Pfannen, in der dünn geschnittene Speckscheiben brutzelten. .  
Bilbo lächelte und schob seinen Neffen ein wenig zur Seite, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verbrennen konnte. "Das freut mich zu hören, mein Kleiner!"

Pippin, der neben seinem Vetter stand, schielte gierig auf ein Marmeladenglas, das auf der Arbeitsfläche stand. Er konnte es jedoch nicht erreichen, nicht einmal, wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Frodo mochte vielleicht gerade groß genug dafür sein, doch sein Vetter schien sich nicht für die Marmelade zu interessieren, sondern tapste hinter Bilbo her, als dieser die Teekanne vom Feuer nahm, da sie zu pfeifen begonnen hatte.  
"Können wir dir helfen?", wollte Frodo wissen, erpicht, seinem Onkel zur Hand zu gehen.  
"Ich bin gerade fertig, aber ihr könntet den Tisch decken, wenn ihr wollt."  
Bilbo zeigte ihnen, wo das Besteck und die Teller zu finden waren, woraufhin Frodo Pippin sogleich am Arm packte, und sich an die Arbeit machte. Sie hatten gerade den ersten Stapel Teller und Untertassen in das Esszimmer getragen, als Merry gähnend in die Küche trat und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.  
"Wie ich sehe, steht das Frühstück schon bereit", stellte der junge Hobbit fest.  
"Das tut es", meinte Frodo spitz, "und ich bin froh, dass du nun auch endlich in die Küche gefunden hast. Ich hatte schon geglaubt, du würdest gar nicht aus dem Bett kommen."  
Ein schelmisches Grinsen trat auf Frodos Gesicht, doch Merry war noch zu müde, um eine freche Antwort darauf zu geben. Außerdem hatte Bilbo inzwischen alle fehlenden Tassen und Besteckstücke auf ein Tablett geladen, wodurch die jungen Hobbits nicht mehr länger in der Küche gebraucht wurden und scheuchte sie ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich waschen sollten.

Kurze Zeit später waren auch Drogo und Primula aufgewacht und fanden sich am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch im Esszimmer ein. Es gab Eier und Speck, Schinken, Käse und Marmelade und Honig für den süßen Gaumen, was vor allem Pippin sehr erfreute.  
Trotz ihrer großen Aufregung aßen die Kinder schweigend und kommentierten nur ab und an die Gespräche zwischen Drogo, Primula und Bilbo. Letzterer erklärte, dass er noch auf den Markt müsse und bot an, die jungen Hobbits mit sich zu nehmen. Frodo, Merry und Pippin waren von dem Vorschlag begeistert. Für die jungen Hobbit war jeder Markt ein Abenteuer und die Vorstellung, mit Bilbo auf einen für sie völlig neuen Markt zu gehen, nämlich den von Hobbingen, ließ sie vor Aufregung ganz unruhig werden. Drogo und Primula hatten dagegen nichts einzuwenden, wollten Bilbo und die Kinder allerdings nicht begleiten und so sollte Bilbo sich kurze Zeit später in der ungewöhnlichen Situation wieder finden, mit drei übermütigen Hobbitkindern den Bühl hinunter zu laufen.  
Primula hatte versprochen, den Abwasch zu erledigen, denn Frodo, Pippin und Merry waren kaum mehr zu bremsen gewesen, nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten und hatten Bilbo keine Ruhe gelassen, bis dieser sich schließlich früher als geplant aufgebrochen war.

Auch an diesem Tag war es sonnig und ungewöhnlich warm für die Jahreszeit. Bilbo hatte sich auf einen gemütlichen Besuch auf dem Markt gefreut, wollte in aller Ruhe mit den Kindern an den Ständen entlang schlendern und Primula und Drogo so einen freien Nachmittag bescheren. Er hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so anstrengend sein konnte, auf die drei Hobbitjungen Acht zu geben. Die drei rannten ungestüm den Bühl hinunter, nahmen dabei keine Rücksicht auf ältere Damen, die mit vollen Körben die Bühlstraße herauf kamen, oder auf Männer, die mit Schubkarren und Vieh ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz waren. Bilbo hatte nicht einmal Zeit für einen kurzen Plausch mit dem alten Ohm, denn seine drei Schützlinge drängten zur Eile, konnten es kaum erwarten, den Markt endlich zu erreichen.

Die Augen der jungen Hobbits waren vor Staunen weit geöffnet, als sie den Marktplatz Hobbingens endlich erreichten. Stände waren aufgebaut worden, an denen Bauern die Qualität ihrer Ziegenmilch anpriesen, Frauen ihre selbst geflochtenen Körbe anboten und Handwerker ihre Arbeit präsentierten. Eine Schneiderin nahm auf offener Straße die Maße ihres Kunden, während sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine Mutter mit vier Kindern am Rockzipfel über einen überteuerten Schinken beklagte. In der Ferne konnte Frodo einen Schmied erkennen, der ein Pony neu beschlug, als plötzlich ein Junge in einem grünen Hemd, der nicht viel älter war, als er selbst, über die Straße stürmte, tobend einer flüchtigen Henne hinterher eilte und versuchte, sie wieder einzufangen. Frodo sah ihm einen Augenblick mit großen Augen und offenem Mund hinterher, als er von Merry plötzlich auf einen Hobbit in seinen Tweens aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Der Junge, lehnte an einem Holzbalken, kaute an einem Grashalm und hatte einen alten Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Die Ärmel seines blauen Hemdes waren zurückgekrempelt. Das Marktgetümmel schien ihm nichts auszumachen, ebenso wenig die vier Schweine, die neugierig an seinen Zehen schnüffelten. Frodo kicherte in sich hinein und ließ seinen Blick von neuem über die einzelnen Stände und Hobbits wandern, die sich auf dem Marktplatz eingefunden hatten.  
Der Duft von Schinken hing in der Luft, mischte sich mit dem von Bier, Met, gebratenen Würstchen, Schweinemist und Vieh. Dies war eindeutig ein Ort, an dem große Abenteuer erlebt werden konnten.

Bilbo ging zielstrebig auf einen Stand mit Eiern und Milch zu, an dem den jungen Hobbits herzlich wenig lag. Sie waren viel mehr an den Ständen mit Schnitzereien interessiert und an jenen mit ausgestopften Tieren, Büchern und edlen Glasfiguren, in denen sich das Licht in allen Farben brach.  
So dauerte es nicht lange, bis die drei Hobbits einen völlig überforderten Bilbo hinter sich ließen und sich alleine in das Marktgetümmel stürzten. Bilbos verzweifelter Ruf, sie mögen nicht zu weit weggehen, beantworteten sie mit einem einstimmigen "Machen wir!", doch nahm keiner der drei Jungen Bilbos Worte sonderlich ernst.

Seufzend und mit einem etwas verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck blickte Bilbo seinen drei Schützlingen hinter her, als diese hinter einem Marktstand verschwanden und kurz darauf unter den vielen anwesenden Hobbits untergingen.  
"Guten Morgen, Herr Bilbo!"  
Lily, Tom Hüttingers Gattin, trat auf Bilbo zu. Ihre im Nacken zusammengebundenen braunen Haare schimmerten im Licht der Sonne und ein Lächeln zierte ihr schmales Gesicht. Sie hatte das Schauspiel beobachtet und war Bilbos Blick zu dem Marktstand hinter dem seine Schützlinge verloren gegangen waren, gefolgt. "Da hast du aber eine sehr lebendige Bande!"  
Bilbo sah sie ein wenig hilflos an und lächelte gequält: "Wenn ich sie hinterher nur wieder finde und ihnen nichts passiert ist."  
"Mach dir da keine Sorgen. Hier kann ihnen nicht viel passieren", versicherte sie.  
"Das will ich hoffen", murmelte Bilbo mehr zu sich selbst, wobei er einen weiteren Blick in die Richtung warf, in die die drei jungen Hobbits zuvor geeilt waren.  
"Wenn ich sie hinterher nur wieder finde", flüsterte er noch einmal und sah sich Hilfe suchend um.

Frodo, Merry und Pippin machten sich keine weiteren Gedanken um Bilbo. Sie kamen hier schon alleine zurecht und zur Not würden sie auch wieder alleine zurück nach Beutelsend finden. Gemeinsam rannten sie über den Marktplatz, blieben hier und da kurz stehen, um einige Dinge genauer zu betrachten und lauschten den neusten Gerüchten Hobbingens. Etliche Hobbits hatten sich auf dem Marktplatz eingefunden und jeder konnte hier finden, was sein Herz begehrte, ganz gleich ob sich dabei um Pflanzen, Nahrungsmittel, Tiere, Nutzgegenstände oder Spielzeug und sonstige Kleinigkeiten handelte.  
Lachend trotteten die drei Hobbits an einer Reihe großer Spiegel vorüber, schnitten Grimassen und alberten herum, nur um zu sehen, wer seine Vettern am meisten zum Lachen bringen konnte.  
Schließlich entdeckten sie ein Kälbchen, das an einen Balken angebunden war und traurig nach seiner Mutter rief. Frodo hatte Mitleid mit dem Tier und so verbrachten die drei Hobbits lange Zeit bei dem Kalb, streichelten es, ließen es an ihren Fingern saugen und freuten sich, wenn es ihnen die Hände ableckte. Der Bauer, dem das Tier gehörte, schickte sie jedoch weg, nachdem er von seinem eigenen Rundgang durch den Markt zurückgekehrt war und die Hobbits bei seinem Kalb entdeckte. So suchten Frodo und seine Vettern nach einer neuen Beschäftigung.  
Als sie über den Marktplatz streiften, entdeckten sie eine Gruppe von Kindern, die bei einer angebundenen Ziege inmitten des Dorfplatzes standen. Unter ihnen war auch Samweis Gamdschie, Hamfasts Sohn. Frodo erkannte den pausbäckigen Jungen mit den goldenen Locken und den braunen Augen sofort und begrüßte ihn freudig. Kurzerhand wurde beschlossen, dass die drei Vettern den Rest des Tages mit Sam und seinen Freunden verbringen würden.

-

------

-

Stunden, nachdem er sie verloren hatte, eilte Bilbo noch immer verzweifelt über den Marktplatz und suchte unter den vielen Gesichtern nach denen seiner drei Schützlinge. Er hatte versprochen zum Vier-Uhr-Tee zurück zu sein, doch der war nun schon längst vorüber. Von Herrn Gamdschies Frau, Bell, hatte er schließlich erfahren, wo die Bande Lausebengel zu finden war und eilte rasch in die ihm angewiesene Richtung.  
In einer ruhigen Ecke des Marktgetümmels fand er sie dann, lachend und tratschend und einen Imbiss zu sich nehmend. Sam war bei ihnen, ebenso wie zwei von Tom Hüttingers Kindern, die Zwillinge Rosie und Wilkomm, der von allen nur Jupp genannt wurde.  
"Habe ich euch endlich gefunden!" rief Bilbo erleichtert.  
Die Hobbits blickten überrascht auf und Frodo winkte seinem Onkel erfreut zu, doch Bilbo stand der Sinn nicht nach einem Gruß. Die Angst, die er verspürt hatte, als er sie nicht mehr hatte finden können, lag noch deutlich in seiner Stimme, als er sie zurechtwies.  
"Ich hatte euch doch angewiesen, nicht zu weit wegzugehen. Wisst ihr überhaupt, wie besorgt ich war?"  
Die Freude wich mit einem Mal aus den Gesichtern der Kinder und während Sam, Rosie und Jupp verwirrt zwischen Bilbo und den Vettern hin und her blickten, senkten Frodo und seine Freunde betreten die Köpfe.  
"Wir wollten doch nur unseren Spaß", verteidigte sich Frodo, warf seinem Onkel einen zaghaften Blick zu und senkte dann den Kopf wieder.  
"Ich hatte mich auch auf einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag gefreut", schimpfte Bilbo, doch seine Erleichterung, die Jungen wieder gefunden zu haben, nahm seiner Stimme die nötige Schärfe, "allerdings wollte ich Teil eures Vergnügens sein und nicht verzweifelt durch die Massen irren, in der Hoffnung euch irgendwo entdecken zu können."

Frodo verharrte regungslos und ballte unsicher seine Hände zu Fäusten. Obwohl Bilbo nicht mit ihm schimpfte, wie es sein Vater an dessen Stelle tun würde, erkannte er seinen Fehler und hörte die Sorge, die unverhüllt in der Stimme des alten Hobbits mitklang. Er schämte sich für sein Verhalten und machte sich große Vorwürfe, dem alten Hobbit einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben. Als Bilbo ihn schließlich bei der Hand nahm, murmelte er eine leise Entschuldigung. Den Kopf hielt er schuldbewusst gesenkt, während Bilbo ihn schweigend und raschen Schrittes zurück nach Beutelsend führte. Merry und Pippin trotteten mit betretenen Gesichtern hinter ihnen her, ohne sich von Sam und den anderen zu verabschieden.

Zu Hause angekommen berichtete Bilbo den besorgten Eltern, was vorgefallen war, während die jungen Hobbits ins Wohnzimmer geschickt wurden, wo sie mit langen Gesichtern auf dem Fußboden saßen und ihre Strafe erwarteten. Sie unterhielten sich flüsternd und lauschten den leisen Stimmen der Erwachsenen in der Küche, hoffend, sie würden nur milde bestraft werden. Frodo war schweigsamer, als seine Vettern und als sein Vater schließlich zu ihnen kam, wagte er nicht, ihn anzusehen. Mit strengem Ausdruck ging Drogo vor den Kindern auf und ab und machte ihnen in einer langen Strafpredigt klar, wie unvernünftig und dumm sie gehandelt hatten. Seine Stimme war nicht von Erleichterung überschattet, sondern besaß sowohl die Schärfe als auch den bitteren Nachgeschmack, den Tadel mit sich brachte. Frodo biss sich auf die Lippen und stierte in die züngelnden Flammen im Kamin, während die Sonne langsam unterging und sein Vater sie zurechtwies, einen Großteil seiner Worte jedoch an ihn richtete. In Zukunft würde Frodo nur mehr an der Hand eines Erwachsenen auf den Markt gehen dürfen und für den heutigen Tag sollte jegliches Vergnügen ein Ende finden. Pippin, Frodo und Merry hatten an diesem Abend eine von Bilbos Geschichten hören wollen, für die der alte Hobbit im ganzen Auenland bekannt war, hatte er schließlich schon selbst das größte aller Abenteuer erlebt, und geholfen, einen Drachen zu besiegen, doch Drogo schickte sie, als Strafe für ihren kleinen Ausflug auf dem Marktplatz, früh zu Bett.

Frodo wirkte noch immer sehr traurig, als Primula ihn nach dem Abendessen in sein Zimmer begleitete. Die Erleichterung in Bilbos Stimme, als er ihn und seine Vettern gefunden hatte, und die Sorge, die ihr vorangegangen sein musste, wollten ihm keine Ruhe lassen. Primula küsste ihn zärtlich, lächelte ob der mitfühlenden Seele ihres Sohnes und war bereit, ihn an einem Teil der Sorge teilhaben zu lassen, die man als Elternteil empfand, wenn man sein Kind an einem so überfüllten Ort, wie einem Marktplatz verlor. Zu ihrem Bedauern wirkte Frodo hinterher noch betrübter als zuvor. Sie kannte ihren Sohn, wusste, dass er sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machte. Zärtlich und mit liebevollem Blick strich sie über seine Wange, schlug vor, Bilbo noch einmal zu ihm zu schicken, auf dass Frodo selbst mit dem alten Hobbit sprechen konnte. Nur Bilbo würde ihren Jungen noch davon überzeugen können, dass mit der Strafe ihrer Missetat genüge getan war und Frodo sich nicht länger Gewissensbisse zu machen brauchte.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Frodos Magen aus, während er in die Glut im Kamin starrte und nervös auf seinen Onkel wartete. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm die Idee seiner Mutter gefiel und hatte nur zögernd zugestimmt. Bilbo war bestimmt wütend auf ihn und Frodo könnte es ihm nicht einmal Übel nehmen. Seine Finger spielten unruhig mit der Bettdecke, als sich die Türe plötzlich knarrend öffnete und Bilbo mit einem Kerzenhalter in der Hand eintrat.  
"Was ist los, mein Junge?" begehrte er zu wissen und im Licht der Kerze konnte Frodo die Sorge im Gesicht seines Onkels erkennen, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte.  
Frodo kämpfte mit seinen Tränen. Bilbo war ihm nicht böse, sondern noch immer voller Sorge. Hatte denn eine einzige Übeltat solch langwierige Folgen? Voller Traurigkeit blickte er in die Augen seines Onkels, woraufhin Bilbo besorgt die Kerze auf den Nachttisch stellte, ihm zärtlich durch die Haare strich und in den tiefblauen Augen nach einer Antwort für Frodos Kummer suchte.  
"Es tut mir Leid!" brach es plötzlich aus dem jungen Hobbit hervor. Er schluchzte, konnte nur stotternd weiter sprechen. "Ich, … wir wussten nicht, dass wir dir dadurch so viele Sorgen bereiten. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht."

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch legte Bilbo einen Arm um den jungen Hobbit und drückte ihn fest an sich. Tiefes Mitgefühl erfüllte sein Herz und er bereute schon beinahe, dass er Drogo hatte so streng mit ihnen sein lassen. Frodo hatte seine Lektion gelernt und die Art, wie er in seinen jungen Jahren damit umging, ließ ihn zu etwas Besonderem werden, davon war Bilbo überzeugt, auch wenn er selbst nie Kinder gehabt hatte. Zu sehen, wie sehr Frodo sich quälte, rührte ihn beinahe selbst zu Tränen und er schloss seine Arme noch fester um den Jungen.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen", versuchte er das Kind dann mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern. Sanft strich er eine Träne von den leicht geröteten Wangen. "Es ist alles gut gegangen und ihr wisst nun, dass ihr so etwas nicht tun solltet. Das nächste Mal werdet ihr gewiss auf mich hören."  
Frodo schluchzte und nickte heftig, lehnte sich dann aber noch einmal in die Arme seines Onkels. Nur in den zärtlichen Armen seines Onkels konnte er sich versichern, dass es keinen Grund gab, zu weinen.  
"Schlaf jetzt, mein Junge. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr", flüsterte Bilbo, als sich sein Neffe schließlich beruhigt hatte und deckte ihn ordentlich zu.  
Als Frodo ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte, lächelte der Junge bereits wieder und Bilbo kam nicht umhin, zurückzulächeln. Leise schloss er dann die Tür hinter sich, auf dass nichts den Schlaf des jungen Hobbits stören konnte.

-

------

-

Am nächsten Tag stellte Merry entsetzt fest, dass es regnete, doch dies sollte kein Grund sein, um trübselig zu werden. Da sie nicht nach draußen gehen konnten, machten sie es sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin gemütlich und spielten mit kleinen, geschnitzten Holzfiguren, die Pippin von den Großen Smials mitgebracht hatte. Jede Figur hatte von Pippin einen eigenen Namen und besondere Züge erhalten und Frodo und Merry hatten alle Mühe die Eigenart des jeweiligen Tieres zu Pippins Zufriedenheit zu mimen.  
Nach dem Mittagessen fragte Frodo nach, ob Sam sie besuchen dürfe und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als Bilbo und auch seine Eltern dagegen nichts einzuwenden hatten. Rasch hatte sich der junge Hobbit seinen Umhang um die Schultern geworfen und war in den Regen hinaus geeilt, versprechend, er würde bald zurück sein. Bis zur Höhle der Gamdschies im Beutelhaldenweg war es nur ein Spatziergang von wenigen Minuten. Frodo beeilte sich sehr, legte einen Großteil des Weges rennend zurück. Der Regen prasselte ihm ins Gesicht und er musste die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengen und eine Hand davor halten, um sie vor den Tropfen zu schützen.

Als er schließlich durch die kleine Gartentür ging, durch die er zur Höhle gelangen sollte, warf er seine Kapuze zurück und schüttelte sich vergebens einige Wassertropfen aus den Haaren, ehe er an die gelb gestrichene, runde Türe klopfte.  
Bell Gamdschie empfing ihn mit einem verdutzten: "Hallo, Herr Frodo!"  
Sie hatte ihren Besucher sofort wieder erkannt, doch die Verwunderung ihn vor ihrer Türe anzutreffen, stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Guten Tag, Frau Gamdschie", grüßte Frodo und nickte höflich mit dem Kopf. Ein wenig aufgeregt verlagerte er das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, als er auf der Schwelle stand und mit einem unsicheren Lächeln zu ihr aufblickte.  
"Ich wollte fragen, ob Sam uns oben in Beutelsend besuchen möchte", fragte er schüchtern.  
Eben in jenem Augenblick stürmte Sam hinter seiner Mutter an der Tür vorüber und brüllte seiner Schwester zornig hinter her, doch das Mädchen lachte nur und maulte nicht weniger verärgert zurück. Frodo konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Frau Gamdschie einen Seufzer ausstieß und sich entnervt umdrehte.  
"Samweis Gamdschie! Du sollst dich nicht mit deiner Schwester streiten!" machte sie ihrem Sohn verständlich.  
Frodo schielte an Bell vorbei in die spärlich beleuchtete Hobbithöhle und konnte erkennen, wie Sam aus einem Zimmer trat und sich offensichtlich verteidigen wollte, doch Frau Gamdschie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Außerdem hast du Besuch. Der junge Herr Frodo möchte dich einladen."  
Von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, winkte Frodo seinem Freund zu, als dieser ihn erkannte. Sams Mund klappte vor Überraschung auf und für einen langen Moment schien der junge Hobbit nicht in der Lage, ihn wieder zu schließen. Schüchtern trat er dann an die Seite seiner Mutter, doch sein Gesicht strahlte, als hätte Frodo ihm soeben das größte Geschenk gemacht, das er jemals erhalten hatte.  
"Willst du mitkommen nach Beutelsend?", fragte Frodo mit einem Lächeln, völlig unbeeindruckt von Sams Verhalten. Seine eigene Unsicherheit hatte er bereits hinter sich gelassen, als er die Stimme seines Freundes vernommen hatte.  
"Wenn ich darf", antwortete junge Hobbit schüchtern und sah von Frodo zu seiner Mutter und wieder zu Frodo.  
Bell hatte nichts gegen einen Besuch einzuwenden, auch wenn es ihr seltsam erschien, dass ihr Sohn mit dem Neffen des Herrn von Beutelsend spielen sollte, doch schließlich waren sie jung und warum sollte sie dagegen sein, wenn es scheinbar beiden Hobbits Freude bereitete, miteinander die Zeit zu verbringen. Sie reichte ihrem Sohn einen Umhang, wies ihn an, nicht zu spät nach Hause zu kommen und sich zu benehmen und schob ihm die Kapuze auf den Kopf, während er noch mit dem Knoten am Hals beschäftigt war. Frodo hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und Sams gerötete Wangen zeigten ihm deutlich, dass auch der junge Hobbit mit der Behandlung seiner Mutter nicht einverstanden war.

Geschwind eilten sie dann den Bühl hinauf. Auch Frodo hatte seine Kapuze wieder hochgeschoben und warf sie erst zurück, als er durch das große Gartentor von Beutelsend ging. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Sam zögernd davor stehen. Er wollte schon fragen, was nicht in Ordnung war, doch dann fand er die Antwort in Sams verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich einladen, wenn du uns nicht besuchen dürftest?", fragte er und war fast ein wenig beleidigt, dass Sam ihm nicht traute. "Meine Eltern waren einverstanden, und wie ich Bilbo kenne, bist du bestimmt nicht das erste Mal zu Besuch", schmunzelte er.  
Sam sah beschämt zu Boden und seine Wangen wurden noch roter, als zuvor: "Nun ja, du könntest mir einen bösen Streich spielen und..."  
Er stockte, verstummte dann ganz. Frodo legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn beinahe beschuldigend an, doch dann lachte er, legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes und zog ihn ganz einfach mit sich.

An der Tür wurden sie von Merry und Pippin erwartet, die sie aus lauter Übermut beinahe umrannten. Die beiden waren begeistert, einen vierten Spielkameraden gefunden zu haben und machten sich das zu Nutze. Pippin machte sich sofort daran Sam über die Namen und Eigenarten seiner Tiere aufzuklären, während sich Frodo und Merry nach anderen Spielmöglichkeiten umsahen. Es sollte sich allerdings herausstellen, dass Pippins Figuren alles waren, was ihnen zur Verfügung stand und so ließen sie ihre Phantasie wallten, bauten aus Kissen, Büchern und Decken Ställe und Weiden, gaben den Tieren ein Zuhause und ließen sie große Dinge erleben.

Viele Stunden verbrachten sie so in den Zimmern von Beutelsend, bis es schließlich Abend wurde. Sam wollte sofort nach Sonnenuntergang nach Hause gehen, doch Bilbo bat ihn, noch zum Abendessen zu bleiben. Außerdem versprach er, nach dem Essen eine Geschichte zu erzählen, da Frodo schon am Abend zuvor nach einer verlangt hatte. Dem konnte Sam nicht widerstehen, doch sagte ihm sein Pflichtgefühl, dass er erst noch zu Hause Bescheid geben musste. Als Drogo diese Worte vernahm, warf er seinem Sohn einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den Frodo sofort verstand. Der gestrige Tag war noch klar in seiner Erinnerung und er blickte sofort beschämt zu Boden. Diese Lektion hatte er gelernt. Nie wieder würde er sich aufmachen, einen überfüllten und größtenteils unbekannten Ort alleine auszukundschaften, ohne einem Erwachsenen mitzuteilen, wo er zu finden war.

Sam war bald zurück und nach einem genüsslichen Abendessen versammelte sich die gemütliche Runde vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Knisternd schlossen sich die Flammen um die frisch eingelegten Holzscheite und der warme Schein des Feuers wärmte nicht nur die Rücken der Kinder, die ihm zugewandt waren, sondern auch die Gemüter der Erwachsenen, die in komfortablen Sesseln Platz genommen hatten. Drogo paffte an einer Pfeife während Bilbo die Hände vor dem Bauch verschränkt hatte und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Kinder blickte, die vor ihm auf dem Boden saßen. Unheimliche Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und keiner der jungen Hobbits wagte, die aufgekommene Stille zu unterbrechen, bis sich der alte Hobbit schließlich räusperte und zu erzählen begann. Die Hobbits lauschten gebannt den Worten. In ihren Köpfen sahen sie Bilder von Zwergen, mit blauen, gelben und roten Mänteln, riesige Trolle, Drachen auf einem Berg voller Gold, Elben, Adler und allerlei seltsame Gestalten. Ihre Augen funkelten, während Bilbo voller Inbrunst sein eigenes Abenteuer zum Besten gab. Seine Augen strahlten nicht weniger, als die der Kinder, während er in Erinnerungen schwelgte und alte Freunde wieder zum Leben erweckte. Und jedes Mal, wenn Bilbo die Elben erwähnte, hörte er ein leises, sehnsüchtiges Seufzen von zwei seiner Zuhörer, denn Sams Gesichtsausdruck war dann nicht weniger verträumt, als Frodos.  
Doch wie jede Geschichte, hatte auch diese ihr Ende und so kam der Moment, an dem Sam Abschied nehmen musste und Pippin, Frodo und Merry in ihre Betten sollten. Die jungen Hobbits waren enttäuscht, doch protestierten sie nicht, als Primula sie schließlich in ihre Zimmer begleitete und Drogo Samweis verabschiedete. Er blieb so lange in der Türe stehen, sah in die dunkle Nacht hinaus, bis Sam aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war und er sicher gehen konnte, dass der junge Hobbit wohlbehalten zu Hause ankommen würde.

Zur großen Enttäuschung der jungen Hobbits waren auch die nächsten Tage verregnet und das, wo sie doch noch so vieles hatten von Hobbingen sehen, so vieles noch erleben wollten. Ihnen blieb jedoch nichts weiter übrig, als in Beutelsend zu bleiben, aber auch das hatte seine Vorteile, denn Sam erhielt Erlaubnis sie jeden Tag besuchen zu kommen. Gemeinsam fand der Ideenreichtum der jungen Hobbits kein Ende und sie entdeckten jeden Tag ein neues Spiel, eine neue Art, Leben in Bilbos sonst so triste Hobbithöhle zu bringen. Bilbo war froh, dass seine Höhle so groß war. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass schon vier junge Hobbits ausreichten, um sein Zuhause und sein sonst so ruhiges und gemütliches Leben so sehr auf den Kopf zu stellen. Es gab nur zwei Dinge, die die Hobbits zur Ruhe brachten: die Mahlzeiten und Bilbos Erzählungen. Geschichten kannte Bilbo viele und er gab sie gerne zum Besten. Jeden Abend, und manchmal auch schon am Nachmittag, saßen die Hobbitkinder am Kamin und lauschten wie gebannt Bilbos Worten, die sie an fremde Orte und zu großen Abenteuern führten und ihre Herzen zu Träumen anregte.

-

-----

-

Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen. Frodo erwachte beim ersten Licht der Sonne und blickte sich in dem spärlich beleuchteten Zimmer um. Im Kamin befand sich nur mehr rote Glut und der dicke Vorhang vor dem Fenster erlaubte nur wenigen Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer einzudringen. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, doch das kümmerte Frodo wenig. Eine Wolke von Traurigkeit umgab ihn, während er trübselig zur Decke blickte. Er wollte Bilbo nicht wieder verlassen, denn wer konnte schon sagen, wann er den alten Hobbit, den er so lieb gewonnen hatte, wieder sehen würde? Betrübt zog Frodo die Decke über den Kopf, hoffte so, seine Gedanken aussperren und den bevorstehenden Abschied vergessen zu können.  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie Merry und Pippin sich leise in das Zimmer schlichen, beide mit einem ihrer Kissen bewaffnet. Frodo hatte sich gerade wieder in seine Decke gekuschelt, als ihm diese plötzlich mit einem Ruck weggerissen wurde und ein Kissen ihn am Kopf traf. Erschrocken schrie er auf und Merry und Pippin brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Frodo zögerte nicht lange, als er seine Vettern erkannte, bewaffnete sich sofort mit seinem eigenen Kissen und schlug es Pippin, dessen Kissen er kurz zuvor ins Gesicht bekam, um die Ohren. Eine wilde Kissenschlacht begann, begleitet von schrillen Rufen und lautem Gelächter.  
Als Primula wenig später in das Zimmer kam, fand sie drei Hobbits nach Luft ringend auf dem Fußboden vor.  
"Ihr habt eine stürmische Art, den Tag zu beginnen!" lachte sie, "Beeilt euch und packt eure Sachen. Wir werden gleich nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen."

Traurig lud Frodo seinen Rucksack auf den Wagen. Während er und seine Vettern gefrühstückt hatten, war sein Vater zu den Hüttingers gegangen, um die Kutsche abzuholen. So mussten sie ihr Gepäck nicht wieder den ganzen Weg zurück tragen und ihre Abreise würde sich nicht unnötige verzögern, mussten sie schließlich den Umweg über Tukland und Buckelstadt nehmen, um nach Bockland zu kommen, da sie Paladin versprochen hatten, Pippin nach Hause zu bringen. Das Herz war ihm schwer und wurde mit jedem Augenblick der verging schwerer. Er wollte Bilbo nicht verlassen. Die wenigen Tage, die er bei seinem Onkel hatte verbringen dürfen, waren viel zu rasch vorüber gewesen und er hätte mit Freuden zugestimmt, hätten seine Eltern beschlossen, den Besuch zu verlängern.

Gerade als Frodo hinter dem Wagen hervor trat, sprang Sam die Bühlstraße herauf. Die Sonne brachte seine blonden Locken zum Schimmern. Er war gekommen, um den Beutlins Lebewohl zu sagen.  
Frodo umarmte den jungen Hobbit zum Abschied, wie das unter Freunden üblich war, ehe Sam auch nur ein Wort herausbrachte, weil er erst zu Atem kommen musste. Von der Überraschung, die bei dieser scheinbar harmlosen Geste für einen kurzen Augenblick in das Gesicht des jüngeren Hobbits geschrieben war, bemerkte Frodo nichts.  
"Warum kommst du mich nicht einmal in Bockland besuchen?", schlug Frodo vor und seine Stimme klang leise und traurig, ganz gleich, was das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht glauben machen wollte.  
Sam sah einen langen Moment in Frodos Augen, wich seinem Blick dann aber aus und sah verlegen zu Boden. Zaghaft schüttelte er dann den Kopf. "Der Weg ist zu weit und mein Ohm muss den Garten hier versorgen. Aber du kommst sicher wieder, Frodo!"  
Frodo nickte und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Das werde ich bestimmt."

Die Eingangstür von Beutelsend wurde geöffnet und Merry und Pippin traten schwatzend in den sonnigen Morgen, Drogo mit einem Rücksack in jeder Hand, dicht hinter ihnen. Frodo wandte sich mit einem letzten betrübten Blick an Sam von seinem Freund ab und half seinem Vater mit dem Gepäck, während sich Primula bei Bilbo bedankte.  
Nachdem er geholfen hatte, alle Gepäckstücke zu verstauen, ging Frodo zu seinem Onkel. Er sah ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern blickte am alten Hobbit vorüber zu Pippin und Merry, die sich von Sam verabschiedeten. Dies war der Augenblick, den er gefürchtet hatte. Dies war der Moment, an dem er Lebewohl sagen musste. Frodo spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals, als Bilbo in die Knie ging und sanft einen Finger unter sein Kinn legte, sodass Frodo gezwungen war, den Kopf zu heben. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass auch in den Augen seines Onkels ungeweinte Tränen schimmerten, woraufhin Frodo die seinen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und Bilbo in eine feste Umarmung schloss  
"Ich will nicht gehen!" schluchzte er, klammerte sich verzweifelt an Bilbos Weste fest.  
"Ich weiß", versuchte Bilbo ihn zu trösten, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Aber du wirst bald wieder kommen. Wir könnten unseren Geburtstag gemeinsam hier feiern, was hältst du davon?"  
Bilbo versuchte zu lächeln und fröhlich zu erscheinen, als er sich aus der Umarmung löste, um dem Jungen in die Augen zu sehen. Frodos Unterlippe zitterte, Tränen hatten eine Spur über seine linke Wange gezogen, doch er brachte ein schwaches Nicken zustande und schaffte es am Ende, sogar zu lächeln.

Primula brach es das Herz, ihren Jungen so traurig zu sehen, wusste sie schließlich, dass sie seinen Abschiedsschmerz nicht lindern konnte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass das Wiedersehen im Herbst, das sie bereits mit Bilbo beschlossen hatten, dafür umso erfüllter werden sollte.  
Das Pony schnaubte ungeduldig und, als wäre dies das Zeichen für ihren Aufbruch, legte sie ihrem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Komm jetzt, mein Junge! Wir müssen gehen."  
Nur widerwillig ließ sich Frodo von seinem Onkel trennen und kletterte nach hinten in den Wagen, wo es sich Merry und Pippin bereits gemütlich gemacht hatten. Auch Drogo saß schon auf dem Kutschbock und hatte die Zügel in der Hand, während er sich noch einmal von Bilbo verabschiedete. Als schließlich auch Primula neben ihrem Gatten Platz genommen hatte, konnte die Reise losgehen und auf ein Schnalzen von Drogo setzte sich das stämmige Pony in Bewegung.  
Bilbo stand am Gartentor mit Sam an seiner Seite, wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und winkte den jungen Hobbits zu, bis sie hinter einer Kurve verschwanden.

Die Fahrt zurück war, trotz des schönen Wetters, sehr ruhig. Alle waren betrübt über den Abschied und die drei Vettern wurden mit jeder Minute trauriger, da jede Minute sie näher nach Tukland brachte, wo sie sich auch von Pippin verabschieden mussten.

Am frühen Nachmittag erreichten sie die Tukhang, wo sie von Paladin bereits erwartet wurden. Pippins Vater ließ ihnen ein anständiges Mittagessen mit Kartoffelbrei und eingelegten Pilzen auftischen, wo die kleine Reisegruppe kräftig zulangte. Sie verweilten jedoch nicht lange in den behaglichen Räumlichkeiten der Großen Smials, denn Drogo drängte zum Aufbruch. Im Laufe des Tages waren bereits neue Wolken aufgezogen und der Hobbit fürchtete erneuten Regen. So ließ sich der Abschied schließlich nicht weiter hinaus zögern. Mit Tränen in den Augen und langen, betrübten Gesichtern schlossen die drei Vettern sich schließlich vor den Türen der Smials in die Arme, wollten einander gar nicht mehr gehen lassen und als Frodo und Merry endlich wieder im hinteren Teil der Kutsche saßen, blickten sie noch lange zurück zu der großen Höhle, vor dessen Eingang Pippin weinend mit seiner Mutter stand und Trost in ihren Armen suchte.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen bei den sonst so frohgemuten Hobbits, während der Nachmittag langsam dahin zog und die Wolken am Himmel immer größere, immer dunklere Schatten auf den Boden malten. Frodo und Merry sprachen wenig, ebenso wie Drogo und Primula. Erst als sie in die Straße nach Stock einbogen und somit das Waldstück, das sie seit ihrem Halt in Tukland durchquert hatten, hinter sich ließen, hob sich ihre Stimmung wieder.  
Drogo stimmte ein altes Wanderlied an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle mit einstimmten

_He! He! He! An die Buddel geh,  
Heil dein Herz, ertränk dein Weh!  
Falle Regen oder Schnee,  
Meilen, Meilen, Meilen geh!  
Doch unterm Baume, da werd ich ruhn,  
Wolken zählen und nichts mehr tun. _

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als die Reisenden die Brandyweinbrücke überquerten, Bockland endlich erreichten und der Bockberg, in dessen Bauch die vielen Höhlen und Gänge des Brandyschlosses eingegraben waren, am Horizont erschien. Einige Zeit später tauchten die Lichter Bockenburgs in der Ferne auf und selbst das Pony wusste nun, dass der heimische Stall nicht mehr fern war. Der Brandywein floss nun zu ihrer Rechten, während das stämmige Tier in einem gemütlichen Trab nach Süden ging, und gelegentlich konnten die Hobbits das gemächliche Rauschen und Gurgeln des Wassers hören. Frodo und Merry schienen noch immer munter und des Singens noch lange nicht müde, doch der Eindruck täuschte. Als sie die inzwischen leeren Straßen Bockenburgs durchquerten war es zunehmend leiser geworden und Primula bemerkte, dass die Kinder zusammengerollt zwischen den Gepäckstücken eingeschlafen waren und deckte sie, für die wenigen Minuten, die sie noch zu fahren hatten, mit ihren Umhängen zu.

Im Brandyschloss wurden sie bereits erwartet. Marmadas, ein guter Freund Drogos, hieß die Familie mit einer Lampe in der Hand willkommen und kümmerte sich anschließend mit der Hilfe eines Stalljungens um Pony und Karren. Saradoc, Merrys Vater, kam ebenfalls aus der Haupeingangstür des Brandyschlosses geeilt, als er erfahren hatte, dass die Familie zurückgekehrt war. Er begrüßte Drogo und Primula freudig, ehe er Merry vorsichtig aus dem Wagen hob, um ihn in sein Bett zu bringen. Primula nahm sich des Gepäckes an, während Drogo seinen Sohn zärtlich in die Arme schloss und ihn in sein Zimmer trug, immer darauf bedacht, seinen Schlaf nicht zu stören.

-------

**Gedicht:** Die Gefährten - Geradewegs zu den Pilzen


End file.
